Jared Kleinman
Jared is a character that appears in the musical Dear Evan Hansen. He is the protagonist's (Evan's) best family friend. He is played by Will Roland in the Original Broadway Production of DEH. Jared's Appearance Jared Kleinman stands at 5 feet and 7 inches tall with light brown hair. He wears large tortoiseshell rim glasses. His most famous outfit, seen in "Sincerely, Me" is a gray Map of Westeros (Game of Thrones) t-shirt along with a red and white checked button-up shirt, jeans, and black Vans skate shoes. In the final scene of the show, he wears a faded red sriracha t-shirt with a short-sleeved blue and pink button-down shirt, khaki pants, and gray Vans, a classic Jared look. Other select clothing items include a gray and blue H&M hoodie, a pair of Brooklyn Calling cutoff shorts, blue Adidas tennis shoes, and a variety of JonnyPops t-shirts worn underneath open-front shirts. Personality Jared is very arrogant, crass, and has a very know-it-all attitude. He is deeply insecure and uses humor to cover up just how much he, too, wants to ‘be found.’ He can be mean at times, using biting wit as a cover for the way he actually feels. Will Roland, who played him in the original cast, states that Jared embraces his friendship with Evan "as much as he knows how to, still sort of woefully inadequate”, implying that Jared may have suffered other bad relationships in the past. He doesn't want to get too close to Evan because he doesn't want to lose his "only friend" Despite this, he acts as a very blunt, mockingly amused voice of reason in contrast to Evan’s default panic mode, often adding inappropriate humor to a bad situation. Although it is never confirmed, it is speculated by some that Jared is gay due to him making quite a few jokes about homosexuality and acting oddly around the subject. Evan Hansen Jared expresses that he is not Evan's friend, and is instead a "family friend," and only talks to him because his parents won't pay for his car insurance if he doesn't. However, as the play progresses and Evan asks him to help with the fake emails, Jared starts showing that he cares more than he says, and he is a true friend of Evan. He and Evan bond over making this fake identity for Connor, and it becomes clear that Jared doesn't have many friends of his own. Zoe Murphy He is seen in The Murphy's house during Disappear when Evan is proposing the Connor project and suggests that Zoe's jazz band play a song. He says, "Great idea, Evan," sarcasm laced through his voice, and when Evan thanks him, he responds, "No sweat." Additionally, during Act 2, he invites Evan over to steal alcohol from his parents. Evan declines, saying he has to "help the Murphys," and when Zoe then comes onstage, she greets him before giving Evan a peck on the cheek. He says, "Look at you, helping the Murphys," before stalking away. Quotes * ”kiNkY” - Act I (During "Sincerely Me") * "Oh yeah, one of those SECRET EMAIL ACCOUNTS! For sending pictures of your penises to each other!" - Act I * "There is nothing UNREALISTIC about the love one man feels for another!" - "Sincerely, Me" * "Is it weird to be the first person in history to break their arm from jerking off too much, or do you consider that an honor?" - Act I * "Holy shit. Holy fucking shit." - Act I * "His parents think you were lovers, you realize that, right?" - Act I * "So you say what you need to say, and you play who you need to play, AND IF SOMEBODY'S IN YOUR WAY, CRUSH THEM AND LEAVE THEM BEHIND!" - "Good For You" * "NO." - In "Sincerely, Me" * "What are you, like, an acorn?!" Act I * "Connor, lovin' the new hair length, very school shooter chic." - Act I * “Weird sex letter” - Talking about what the letter is after he finds out about Connor stealing it. * "Oh, I think it's hilarious. I think everyone would probably think it's just hilarious."- Act II * "YOU WHAT?! I can't believe you tried to kiss Zoe Murphy! On her brother's bed! After he died!"- Act I * "FUCK YOU, EVAN! ASSHOLE!" - Act II * "Okay, please stop hyperventilating," - Act I * "Do you need a paper bag?" - Act I Trivia * Jared Kleinman appears in 7 musical numbers, his most popular being "Sincerely, Me." * Jared is canonically Jewish, as evidenced by his Hebrew name as well as a line in the script that references his family celebrating Rosh Hashanah, Jewish new year. * His initials are JK. * In the Netherlands, the word "klein" means "small," which may allude to Jared's small stature compared to the other characters. Category:Characters Category:Male